The Mute Chosen One
by Overlander43
Summary: What if Harry was abused so badly when he was little, that he stopped talking? HP-OOC SS-OOC Severitus !On Hiatus!
1. Prologue

_Chapter 1_

If you were walking down the streets of Surrey, then you would have seen a scrawny, mop-headed boy wearing rags as clothes too big for him being chased by a fat boy and his "gang". Anyone who knew these boys would see 6-year-old Harry Potter running away from Dudley Dursley and some of his bullying friends. If anyone looked at them for a fraction of a second more, they would see Harry disappearing with a _pop_.

Anyone _(for some strange reason) _who was looking on top of the Primary School rooftop would have seen a small boy suddenly appear on the top of the rooftop. In addition, anyone who actually knew the story of Harry Potter and how he defeated You-Know-Who would know that he was a very powerful wizard and a much-admired hero.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Harry was hiding in a trash bin from his cousin, he waited for the sounds of about three light and one loud, heavy footsteps running past him. When he knew they were totally gone, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Since he was about four, Dudley and his friends has been playing with him called "_Harry Hunting_". As he was thinking of all the things Dudley's gang did to him, the lid of the trash bin came off.

"Hey, Dudley!" called a voice that sounded like Piers, one of Dudley's accomplices. "I found him!"

Harry's eyes were shielded from the sunlight pouring in, so he didn't see Piers victorious grin or Dudley's evil glint in his eyes. Then, he found someone grab him by the scruff of his neck collar on his shirt and haul him out of the trash bin, dumping him on the cold sidewalk.

"Now that we found you," said Dudley. "We win. And since we won, we get to beat you up." As Dudley's cronies laughed in the background, Harry had a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Before he had time to react, however, a punch came on the left side of his face, knocking his glasses off and opening a wound on his left temple. They went on like this for about half an hour until they let up on him, laughed, and walked away. As Harry lay in his own puddle of blood, he thought if his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would believe him if he told them about Dudley and his friends beating him up. How wrong he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Harry came in the house of 4 Privet Drive after washing himself with the hose outside, he was immediately approached by his Aunt Petunia, who asked him, "Where the _hell_ have you been?!"

"It wasn't me fault-" started Harry, but his Aunt interrupted him.

"Oh, then whose fault was it that you missed cooking the dinner?"

"Dudley and his friends." By this time, Petunia was shocked, Vernon was red-faced as anger coursed though him for accusing his son, and Dudley was slightly pale.

"What do you mean, boy?" asked his Uncle in a quiet, somewhat dangerous voice that near a whisper.

"Well, I was running away from Dudley's friends and they found me and beat me up," summarized Harry.

"Liar!" shouted Dudley. "Daddy," he turned towards Uncle Vernon and put on his '_I-wouldn't-hurt-a-fly'_ mask. "This…_freak_ was bulling me and my friends, so we played tag with him to try to make him nicer. When he was running, he vanished from the street and landed on the school roof!" Dudley knew he wouldn't get in _any_ trouble, but just to be sure, he added the part about Harry's freakishness. As he telling his parents _his_ version of what happened, his Aunt's face got pale and her lips were at a thin line, and his Uncle had turned a dark shade of purple and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"**YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK! WE FED YOU, CLOTHED YOU, AND TOOK YOU IN OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US?! SHOWING YOUR FREAKINESS AROUND THE NEIGHBORHOOD?! I DON'T THINK SO!"** When his uncle was done ranting, he grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck, picked him up, and carried him to the cupboard. His uncle opened the cupboard door and shoved Harry in saying. "**FROM NOW ON, YOU WILL ONLY TALK WITH RESPECT AND NO MORE TELLING LIES ABOUT DUDLEY!**"

He shut the door with a _slam! _and left Harry sitting in the cold, dark storage place he calls his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And that's what he did for the next five years. He only talked with respect or when necessary. When he was seven, he only said, "Yes, ma'am or sir" and "No ma'am or sir". At the age of eight, he decided to stop talking entirely. However, his relatives didn't seem to notice. They gradually began to forget he was even living there. They didn't give him any more chores, he could get whatever he wanted from out of the fridge without anyone noticing, and Dudley, his friends, and his Uncle didn't bully him anymore.

By the time he was nine, he already knew about magic and started expanding and learning more about it. Little did he know his magic was already at a fifth year level. He could some of the strongest attacking spells, wandless magic that could match the level of Albus Dumbledore, multiple strong defense shields, and he was excellent at Transfiguration.

When Harry turned eleven, he found out about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_[Flashback]_

_He was just exiting his cupboard to get a snack when he heard a soft hoot by the window. Curious, he walked over to the window and saw a black owl waiting with a letter on its leg. When he opened the window, the owl swooped in, landed on the top of the sofa, and stuck its leg out as if waiting for him to take the envelope. _

_As he was just about to take the it, he decided to check if it had any spells to harm him. He waved his hand over the mail and waited. If it glowed, then he shouldn't touch it. When it didn't glow, he took the letter as if it were made of glass, and the owl swooped off into the night. When he read the front, he went breathless._

**Harry Potter**

**Cupboard Under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Surrey**

'_Were there people stalking him?' he thought. 'How did they know he lived here in _that_ specific place?' When he flipped it over, he found a seal of an 'H' with four animals all around it. A lion, a badger, a raven, and a snake. 'Wonder what that means'. Just as he was about to open the letter, he heard heavy footsteps coming from the top of the stairs. Harry quickly retreated to the cupboard and waited until the coast was clear to come out and read it._

_After about five hours of waiting, he heard his Uncle say, "C'mon, Dudley, Pet. We're going to the movies."_

"_What's the special occasion?" asked Aunt Petunia._

"_Who cares!" said Dudley. "C'mon. We're gonna be late."_

_As two heavy and one soft footsteps came past the cupboard, Harry couldn't hide his excitement of finally getting to read the letter. When the door shut, he quickly came out of the cupboard and went to the living room. He broke open the seal and searched in the envelope. He felt something that wasn't ordinary paper. It felt like…parchment. _

'_Who writes on parchment anymore?' wondered Harry. He took out the parchment and read the letter in anticipation._

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Due to your special arrangement, a Professor will contact you within the next twenty-four hours to answer any questions you may have.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

_When he was done, Harry sat there in shock. 'Hogwarts? Why have I never heard of that? Why didn't Aunt Petunia tell me? Who will come for me? What do they mean 'owl'?' A million questions raced through the raven-haired boy, but one thing was for sure. He was going even if he had to control someone to show him (1). As Harry went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, he couldn't wait 'till September 1__st__._

_[End Flashback and Chapter 1]_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Notes: Hey! I'm so sorry that I couldn't get it typed faster! I'm to busy getting my school grades higher. I'll do what I can whenever. So for now… Cya! AND LEAVE REVIEWS! Or else….**

**(1) - Like the story said, Harry is powerful, so he could also use the Imperio on people. Should I talk about that in my story? I don't know.**

**-Overlander43**


	2. Chapter 1

**Personal notes****: I am so so so so so so sorry that I didn't get this done fast enough. My internet was shut down until I got my grades back up. Well, I didn't. not yet. I'm currently using my moms computer and risking her being **_**sooo pissed **_**at me. All this for you people. Wow, I must care a **_**lot**_**! =) **

**OMG! I heard this funny joke the other day. It was hi-larious! If you want me to tell it to you, write me a PM/review and I will reply back with the joke. **

_**But that doesn't mean you still shouldn't write a review!!!!!!!!!**_

**Okay then. On with the story!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 2_

One day, Harry heard a massive _**boom! **_sound coming from the front door. Checking to see what it was, along with his relatives, they saw a man with pale skin, black charcoal eyes, black girl-looking robes, and a scowl firmly in place. It reminded Harry of a vampire.

"Where's Potter?" said the man in a silky, menacing voice. Before the Dursley's could answer, Harry stepped forward, just seeing the surprised and shocked faces of his relatives. '_Probably the escort or something,' _thought Harry.

The man looked Harry in the eye and said, "My name is Professor Snape, Potions teacher at Hogwarts." Seeing Harry's expressionless face, Snape raised an eyebrow at him said asked, "You do know what Hogwarts is, correct?" He nodded, not seeing Uncle Vernon's furious face, Aunt Petunia's pale, jealous face, or Dudley's bored, but mildly interested expression.

Before anyone could react, Vernon lunged at Harry and pinned him to the wall.

"_Who told you about magic boy!?" _he shouted. When he didn't answer, he banged Harry's head to the wall and said, _"Well! Who-" _but before he could finish his sentence, Snape had his wand pointed firmly on the side of Vernon's head.

"Release him or else," Snape commanded in a dangerously quiet voice. Vernon immediately complied, letting Harry stumble before standing up.

"Come, Potter. We're leaving. Unless… you would rather stay _here_." Snape said, purposely saying '_here_' as if it were something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe.

Harry thought about it. _'If I leave, I go to Hogwarts, meet friends, and learn how to do more magic. If I stay here, I get beatings since they finally noticed me, get starved to death, and learn how to control magic by myself more. Well, I know which one I'm picking.'_

He gave Snape a '_just a minute_' sign, went to the cupboard for his best coat, and came back to the doorway ready to go.

"Come on, Potter. We don't have all day." As Harry walked from the house, he felt something in his chest. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. Happiness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N - Aww! That was so sad! He felt happiness! I can't imagine a day in my life without happiness. If your depressed, than I can make you happy! Well, probably not, but I could try. =)**

**Thanks to anonymous people who's names I will not say now (they know who they are), I was able to get this chapter finished hopefully without any mistakes.**

**I know, I know. Not the longest chapter. But hey, I was half asleep at the time! **

**Okay! Now for the polls!**

_***What house should Harry be in?***_

_**Slytherin - ?**_

_**Gryffindor - ?**_

_**Ravenclaw - ?**_

_**Hufflepuff - ?**_

**Fresh polls! Come and vote! Trust me, your vote matters to me, the people who are reading this story, and most importantly…me!**

**-Overlander43**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Answering Reviews_

**Atypicalsnowman** - Thanks. I got the idea of Harry being mute from my friend. She's one of those _'HP obsessed fans'_. I'm thinking more of a Snape-as-mentor/guardian type of story. I don't really like the romance ones. Too weird. I'm trying not to make him to powerful, but at the same time, I want him powerful. Trust me, we will _totally_ see his powers get more… powerful. I was thinking the same thing that you were about the Imperio. It could be like a last resort type thing. But should it be a memory, or should it happen during Diagon Alley? Thank you. I can't wait to write more.

- Thank you. I'll try to update my stories as soon as I can.

**Rocklynn-Rosalie **- Thank you. I can't wait to write more. _(I think you're my 1 fan on this story so far)._

**speckled girl **- Thank you. I can't wait to write more.

**Ams71080 **- Thank you.

**Animehplife **- Thank you.

**Blugrl320 **- Thank you. I can't wait to write more.

**StoryTagger **- Thank you. I can't wait to write more. I'm kinda thinking about that too (about how Harry will handle his classes). I'll try not to make him too powerful, but he will still have a wand.

**Fk306 animalize **- Thank you. I can't wait to write more.

**Jennadancer **- Thank you. I can't to wait to write more.

**Cessations **- Sorry, but it's gonna end all "drama-y" all the time. Just to annoy all my readers. (Yeah, I know. You could hate me. But that won't change a thing ).

**§§§ Thank you for everyone else who took their time to write a review. But unfortunately, you didn't make the deadline for me to answer it. Hope you do next time! §§§**

_**(For the reviews, I only answer them if I get them the 1**__**st**__** - 2**__**nd**__** say after I post the chapter, so you better write one!)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Dear Readers,**

**I would personally like to apologize for updating this too late. You probably were going to come to my house any minute and burn it down, but that can wait.... for now. I am taking more time for my schoolwork so expect this long wait most of the time. Like I've been saying, I will try to update it when I can.**

**For the reviews, I don't know if I will keep answering them. It takes time, but for you guys (and girls), I think it's worth it.**

**Enough about this. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Chapter 3_

As Snape and Harry walked away from the Dursley's house, Harry couldn't help but wonder where they were going. Were they going to Hogwarts? He still needed his school supplies. As if Snape read his mind, he said, "We are going to Mrs. Figg's house." When he put on a curious expression, Snape sighed and continued. "We're going to get your school supplies. If you don't have the list, then I have a copy."

Harry dug around in his pocket until he felt a piece of paper. Taking it out, he unfolded it and tried to smooth it out as much as he could.

As Harry gave the paper to the Professor, Snape smirked and said, "I guess you came prepared."(1) When they approached Mrs. Figg's house, Harry could practically smell the cabbage and cats. Judging by the way Snape had his nose slightly wrinkled, he could smell it too.

'_Will that lady ever buy an air freshener?'_ he wondered. Snape knocked on the door three times as if in a code. _Knock, _pause, _knock knock_.

"Ah, Severus!" said Mrs. Figg, opening the door. "Come in, come in!" When they stepped inside, Mrs. Figg saw Harry and said, "Hello, Harry." He only smiled a bit and waved.

Ever since, Harry had stopped talking, Mrs. Figg has been trying to get him to talk again by asking him questions or bringing him into conversations. So far, she has been unsuccessful.

"Severus, would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"Of course," replied Snape.

She turned to Harry and asked, "Would you like anything, dear?" Harry only shook his head in a polite manner as if saying _'No thanks'_.

Mrs. Figg frowned slightly and said, "Ok, then. I'll be right back with your coffee in a minute, Severus." With that, she left the living room.

Snape was frowning slightly too, and examined Harry. _'Why isn't he talking? Does he think he's "above us" with his celebrity status to talk to us? Well, I'll fix that when he gets to Hogwarts. Or better yet, why not start now.' _

"Potter, why aren't you respecting your superiors(2)?" Harry just put on a confused expression and tilted his head at him. _'What is he talking about?'_ thought Harry. _' I didn't say anything ruse or "abuse" her hospitality as far as I could tell.'_

Snape sighed and said, "Why aren't you talking?" The only reply he got was a silent boy staring at him, expressionless and clearly bored of this conversation.

"Here's your coffee, Severus," said Mrs. Figg, coming out of the kitchen.

"Thank you," he said while taking a sip. "May I have a word with you, Arabella(3)?"

"Sure thing," replied Mrs. Figg. "Would you excuse us for a moment, Harry?" He just nodded his head and retreated to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of earshot, Mrs. Figg asked, "Are you wondering about Harry?"

"How did you know?" asked Snape, slightly shocked that she knew. But he didn't show it.

"I overheard part of the conversation with him. But without him answering you, it looked like you were talking to yourself." She sighed before adding, "I've been trying to talk get him to talk ever since-" realizing she was about to say something she would later regret, she quickly clamped her mouth shut and wouldn't meet Snape's eyes.

"Since when, Arabella?" Knowing she wouldn't answer his question, he made his tone sharper and somewhat harsher and repeated, "_Since when, Arabella?_"

Seeing no way out of this, she finished what she was saying. "Since his Uncle came home mad about how he lost a contract. During the night, I heard yelling, items breaking, and then silence. The next day, when Harry came out to do his chores, he seemed… different. Apart from the mute-ness, that is. I don't know how to explain, but I knew something had happened. When I voiced my findings to Albus, he just said that Vernon was probably venting out his frustration. But that's what I was afraid of. What if he "vented his frustration" out on Harry?"

If Snape was shocked again, he didn't show it. Severus, knowing fully well about abuse from his unhappy childhood, was curious. _Could Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, spawn of James Potter, have been abused? If so, why didn't he see anything? He was sure he would've seen a hint of something linking them together. What about the muteness? Maybe Arabella has something. _Mentally shaking himself out of his train of thought, he said, "I will investigate this 'finding' of yours, Arabella, and tell you if I have anything. Now, I'm going to go and get Potter."

He started to walk away, then remembered why he came here in the first place. "Oh, and Arabella," Snape said, turning around. "Albus would like to meet with you at the 'usual place' tomorrow afternoon at 12 o'clock." Snape still wondered what the 'usual place' was, but whenever he asked Dumbledore, he always said, "Curiosity killed the cat. Let's hope Minerva never gets _too_ curious."

"Tell him that I wouldn't mind at all," replied Mrs. Figg. Snape nodded. _'Now to fetch Potter,'_ he thought, walking into the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N - Hey! This chapter was basically all about Snape getting more curious about Harry's mute-ness. Next chapter will be them going to Diagon Alley and maybe Harry speaking his "first word". I haven't decided yet. HA! DRAMA!**

**The first time I typed this chapter on my computer, I was going to have Harry and Snape Floo. But Harry can't talk. So I made the ending into…this. Not great, but still.**

**Most of my chapters might be short. Unless I'm really really bored. And typing this, I was just 50% bored. Really really bored for me is like…. 200% bored.**

_***What house should Harry be in?***_

_**Slytherin - 14**_

_**Gryffindor - 2 **_

_**Ravenclaw - 3**_

_**Hufflepuff - 0 **_

_**(For the polls, it is almost the same as the reviews. I will edit them after the 1**__**st**__** or 2**__**nd**__** day I posted the previous chapter and read what you guys picked.)**_

**Chapter 5 or 6 will be about the sorting. Chapter 4 = Diagon Alley. Chapter 5 = The train ride and maybe the sorting. If not, then it will be Chapter 6.**

**(1) - Yes, Snape might be a **_**tad**_** OOC…or a lot. (_Nervous chuckle_) Sorry if you guys don't like that. If you don't, then your more than happy to click the big red X and never look at this again. (But not before leaving a review!!!)**

**(2) - I didn't know what else to put! Any extra suggestions, I will be glad to add it instead.**

**(3) - Did I spell this correctly? Is this even her name? Please help me. I'm new at this whole thing and desperate.**

**-Overlander43**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

_Answering Reviews_

**Wings that bring the fate** - Possiblly. I'll think about it.

**PyroxMCRxFAN** - Thank you. I know. I tried to make it longer, but I couldn't think of anything mroe to put. Lol. I'll try to make them friends still. I like them too. Also, I'm with you. I have the same feeling about school. =P

**Krystaluvstwilight** - Thank you. I can't wait to write more.

**Maloanne** - I'll try to update as soon as I can. He will accuse him in the beginning, but then he'll "see the errors of his thinking". I just make this up as I go along. I don't really know how they'll deal with the speaking problem yet, but I will know when the time comes. (Hopefully)

**search in all the wrong places** - Thank you.

**Blugrl320 **- Glad you're happy. It's Ok. I get the same way sometimes. With the Snape thing, I just make it up as I go along. I don't even know where I'm going with this either! LOL. I agree. I think they shoud've said more about Snape and give him more credit. I just thought it was kind of cool to write about "new super powerful types of magic". Thank you (I'm gonna need all the luck I can get! =P)

**loveshbhp**- Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

**dverducci **- Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

**amalin06 **- I never saw slytherin ike that, but you're right. I might help abused kids since they know about it. I also agree on how you think Snape will take care of them. He's good (once you get to know him).

**Makurayami Ookami** - Thank you. I'm glad you like it.


End file.
